


Evolution

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growth and change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



"You are being careful with me."

Marvelous stepped back, dropping Ahim's hand to hold both of his up defensively. "I'm not!"

Ahim smiled in that sweet way that made his heart melt, just as she had even in the face of death. That was why he'd kept her. That smile. "You are. You think, because I was a Princess, that you have to treat me like I am fragile."

"No... No!"

Ahim ducked her head, then looked up. She closed the gap, grabbing the lapels of his coat to pull him into a fierce kiss.

"I am a pirate now."


End file.
